Technicians use a variety of tools to diagnose various items, such as a vehicle, a house, a building, or a component or system on or in one of those items, such as a window or a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system. In some instances the diagnosis pertains to a temperature of the item. Under those and other circumstances, the technician may use a thermal imager device to capture a thermal image of the item under diagnosis. Over time the thermal imager device can accumulate a large quantity of thermal images in its data storage. In some instances, a user can connect the thermal imager device to a personal computer using a universal serial bus (USB) cable. Using Windows Explorer, for example, on the personal computer, a user can select an image file to be transferred from the thermal imager device to the personal computer via the USB cable. After the personal computer receives the thermal image file over the USB cable, a user of the personal computer can subsequently access the thermal image file on the personal computer using the Windows Explorer and then transmit the thermal image file to another computing device using a messaging application, such as an e-mail application.
Requiring a technician to upload a thermal image file to another computing device in order to have the thermal image file accessible via the other computing device can be a burden to the technician. Providing a method for uploading a thermal image file to another computing device automatically can eliminate the technician's burden in making a thermal image file accessible via a computing device other than the thermal imager that captured the thermal image represented by the thermal image file.
Moreover, once a thermal image file is transferred to the personal computer from the thermal imager device, a user of the other computing device may be unable to search for the thermal imager file on the personal computer. Furthermore, the thermal imager device may have limited display modes for display the thermal image based on the thermal image file or at least may not have a display mode for displaying the thermal image based on the thermal image file and a visible light image captured by the thermal imager device in a split-screen mode that shows the thermal image based on the thermal image file and the visible light image adjacent to one another without any overlap or in a picture-in-picture mode.